a nice surprise
by anous18
Summary: Santana and her daughter Emily are on the Ellen show what they don't know is that Brittany is backstage getting ready to surprise them Brittana family fluff :)


**Hey enjoy this Brittana one shot with much family fluff :)**

**Santana's pov**

Ellen looks at the audience and says: please welcome our two guest for today, our favorite Latina singer Santana and her daughter Emily Lopez.

I smile down at my six year old daughter and together we walk towards Ellen, we greet Ellen with a hug and sit down on the couch.

Emily climbs on my lap and smiles at Ellen, Ellen smiles back and says: glad to have you here again Santana and this time is your daughter here too.

I smile and say: yeah last time her mom was here with me and Em was a little peanut

Ellen laughs and says: yeah but it was really cute to see you two so happy, how is it going between you and Brittany?

I smile and say: it is going good she isn't home much because they need her in Afghanistan, but we skype two times a week and Brittany tries to call every day when Em goes to bed.

Ellen smiles and says: she is still serving for our country huh

Emily smiles and says: yes she is mommy is my hero

The audience all say awe and Ellen smiles and asks: do you miss her little girl?

Emily gives Ellen a sad smile and says: yes i miss her a lot but i understand why she isn't home that much but when she is home she spends all her time with me and mami, and every time we talk over skype and i have to go to bed mommy sings a song to me she wrote but she always sends mami away.

I laugh and say: yeah after six years i still don't know the song but i accept the mommy daughter time over skype so when she sings for Em i will clean the kitchen or something

Ellen laughs and asks: are you not curious about the song?

I smile and say: of course i am but i Britt never sang for much people i never heard her sing but for Em she wrote a song and sings it, i will hear it when she is ready to sing for me.

Ellen smiles and asks: when is the last time you saw her?

I give Ellen a little smile and say: three years ago, i hope she comes home soon.

Ellen smiles and says: i managed to get her on skype today, so if you want we can talk to her.

Emily smiles big and says: yes please

Ellen chuckles and points to the tv screen behind us, i turn around with Emily in my lap and i see my long time girlfriend on screen.

Brittany smiles and says: hey babe hey princess

I smile and say: hey baby

Emily smiles and says: hey mommy we miss you

Brittany gives us a little smile and says: i miss you guys too princess, but i will be home soon.

Emily squeals and asks: really?

Brittany nods her head and says: yes really princess

I smile and say: i can't wait to have you back at home B

Brittany smiles and says: i can't wait to have you two in my arms again babe i really missed you tw..

The screens falls black and Em and i both look at Ellen, Ellen looks at the screen and says: the connection broke

Emily nods her head sadly and says: the real life mommy is always better than some stupid screen

Ellen chuckles and says: i have to agree with you Em but your mommy asked me if you knew this song

We hear soft music and Emily immediately nods her head and says: yes that is the song what mommy wrote and sings to me

Ellen smiles and says: do you want to listen to it?

Emily nods her head and says: yes please

Ellen smiles and nods her head, the music starts again and thirty seconds later i hear my girlfriends beautiful voice.

**There's two things I know for sure:**  
** She was sent here from heaven and she's mommy's little girl.**  
** As I drop to my knees by her bed at night**  
** She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes **  
** and I thank god for all of the joy in my life**  
** Oh, but most of all**

I look down at Emily and see that she is listening to the song with a big smile, i look back up and gasp as i see Brittany standing in front of the table.

Emily follows my line of sight and squeals: Mommy

**For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;**  
** sticking little white flowers all up in her hair; **  
** "Walk beside the pony, mommy, it's my first ride."**  
** "I know the cake looks funny, mommy, but I sure tried."**  
** Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right**  
** To deserve a hug every morning And butterfly kisses at night.**

Brittany sits down on the table in front of us and wipes away my tears, she smiles at Emily and continues singing.  
** Sweet 16 today**  
** She's looking like her mami a little more everyday**  
** One part woman, the other part girl.**  
** To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls**  
** Trying her wings out in a great big world.**  
** But I remember...**

** Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; **  
** sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.**  
** "You know how much I love you, mommy, **  
** But if you don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."**  
** Oh with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right **  
** to deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses at night.**

Emily looks at me with tears in her eyes and whispers: i can't believe mommy is back

I smile and say: me neither baby girl but i am glad she is here

**All the precious time**  
** Like the wind, the years go by.**  
** Precious butterfly.**  
** Spread your wings and fly.**

** She'll change her name today.**  
** She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.**  
** Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.**  
** She asked me what I'm thinking and I said **  
** "I'm not sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."**  
** She leaned over**

** Gave me butterfly kisses with her mami there,**  
** Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair**  
** "Walk me down the aisle, mommy it's just about time."**  
** "Does my wedding gown look pretty, mommy? mommy, don't cry"**  
** Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right.**  
** To deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses**

** I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is.**  
** I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember**  
** Every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses... **

After the song both Emily and i jump of the couch and tackle Brittany in a hug, Brittany chuckles and says: hey my loves

Brittany pulls out of the hug and whispers something in Emily's ear, Emily nods her head and sits down on the couch.

I look at Ellen and ask: you knew from all this didn't you?

Ellen laughs and says: yes i did and i love surprises

I chuckle and say: thank you Ellen

Ellen smiles and says: you can thank me later Santana, but your girlfriend wants to say something.

I turn back to Brittany and she says: sit down babe

I sit back down and smile as Britt starts to sing our favorite song:

**On our first date I asked you to dance**  
** You turned bright red and started to laugh**  
** I stayed straight faced until you stopped**

** On that riverbank there was no music to hear**  
** I pulled you in close and whispered in your ear**  
** "I think I know a tune you'll like"**

** So I hummed something soft and sweet**  
** The stars came out as we moved our feet**

** So won't you take my hand**  
** Take my heart**  
** Promise to never stop dancing once we start**  
** Oh**  
** Oh**  
** 'Cause this is our song**

** The seasons changed as we fell in love**  
** Learned your brothers' names and the warmth of your arms**  
** Your mother seems to like my jokes**

** Got up my nerve and asked your old man**  
** Said, "Oh**  
** This is love**  
** May I have her hand"**  
** He smiled and said, "Son that'll be just fine"**

** So I took the ring that Grandma's put aside**  
** Dropped to one knee and looked in your eyes**

I gasp when she sits down on one knee with a beautiful diamond ring in her hand, i place a hand over my mouth and i feel tears streaming down my cheeks.

** Said, "Won't you take my hand**  
** Take my heart**  
** Promise to never stop dancing once we start**  
** Oh**  
** Oh**  
** 'Cause this is our song"**

** I can't promise no fairytale but you'll be the queen in any castle I build**  
** Oh**  
** Oh**  
** And this is our song**

** I will bring you the mountains**  
** Write your name 'cross the sky**  
** Anything that you need I will try to find**

** So won't you take my hand**  
** Take my heart**  
** Promise to never stop dancing once we start**  
** Oh**  
** Oh**  
** Oh**  
** Oh**

** Won't you take my hand**  
** Take my heart**  
** Promise to never stop dancing once we start**  
** Oh**  
** Oh**  
** 'Cause this is our song**

** If the stars burn out and no longer shine**  
** I'll still search for heaven right in your eyes**  
** Oh**  
**Oh**  
** Oh**  
** Oh**  
** And this is our song**

Brittany looks up at me with a smile and says: San now that i am back for good i want you to ask the question, i already thought about for more than eight years.

She takes my hand and asks: Santana Marie Lopez will you do me the honour of becoming my wife? will you marry me?

I nod my head and say: yes yes i will marry you Britt

The audience cheers and Brittany smiles at me, she puts the ring on my finger and stands up.

I stand up and tackle her in a hug.

Brittany gives me a kiss on the forehead and whispers: i love you

I smile and say: i love you too babe

Brittany walks us to the couch and sits down with me on her lap, she looks at Em and says: come here princess.

Emily smiles and sits down next to Brittany, Brittany looks at Ellen and says: thank you Ellen

Ellen smiles and says: you're welcome Brittany

Emily looks up at Brittany and says: wait a second mommy did you just say that you are back for good?

Brittany laughs and says: yes i said that princess i already said to the people i worked for that it was the last time, but i honestly thought that it wouldn't be so long.

Both Emily and i smile big at her and Emily says: you are here now mommy so it doesn't matter that it was longer than you thought

Ellen smiles and says: you three are really the cutest family i ever saw but it's time to end the show

Ellen turns back to the audience and says: i hope you all liked the surprise ladies and gentleman and i will see you next time with a new guest

We all wave to the camera and wait till we get the sign that they stopped filming, after we got the sign Ellen turns back to us and says: it was good to see you guys again and i hope to see you again

Brittany smiles and says: i promise that you will see us again Ellen and you definitely get a invite for our wedding

Ellen smiles and says: i can't wait

We stand up and walk to the dressing room, after Brittany closed the door Emily and i both tackle her in a hug again.

Brittany laughs and says: let's go home girls, i want to spend some time with my favorite girls

I smile at her and say: yeah let's go home

I honestly can't wait to spend the rest of my life with Brittany, i can't wait till our wedding and i am so glad she is back for good now we can do real family stuff with Emily.

**The end :)**

**I hope you liked it**


End file.
